


icing and aprons

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Castiel in an apron, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Closing the oven door on the last tray of cupcakes and checking the timer on the stove, Castiel looks mournfully around his once pristine kitchen. The counters are strewn with baking supplies and spilled flour, the sink is a mess of mixing bowls, reject cupcakes that were deemed not perfect are shoved aside on the counter corner by the fridge. For god’s sake, there’s frosting on the ceiling fan. That would somehow be the fault of an over-enthusiastic Sam wielding his pastry bag as he ices a tray of cooled down cupcakes.





	

“How did I get talked into this again?”

Closing the oven door on the last tray of cupcakes and checking the timer on the stove, Castiel looks mournfully around his once pristine kitchen. The counters are strewn with baking supplies and spilled flour, the sink is a mess of mixing bowls, reject cupcakes that were deemed not perfect are shoved aside on the counter corner by the fridge. For god’s sake, there’s frosting on the ceiling fan. That would somehow be the fault of an over-enthusiastic Sam wielding his pastry bag as he ices a tray of cooled down cupcakes.

Castiel could not bake this many cupcakes by himself, it’s pushing midnight and there are still so, so many cupcakes left to frost and decorate. Because frosting is not enough, they need cute sprinkles and decorations according to the instructions he and Sam were given.

“Because Benny’s sick with a cold so he can’t bake for a giant bake sale, which you know he’s beating himself up about, and Dean had to work late and look after Emma.”

Sam is talking with his mouth full and Castiel suspects the reject-cupcake pile will be much smaller by the time they’re done.

Looking around, Castiel could have sworn he’d left the second pastry bag right by the mixer but it’s not there. Scowling at the tipped over mixing cups where his pastry bag should be, there’s a nudge at his side and Sam is holding the second pastry bag up for him.

“Thank you. And that’s not what I meant, I certainly don’t mind helping. But why do we have to bake so many cupcakes?”

There’s literally a sea of cupcakes spreading out over every surface of the kitchen.

Sam shrugs and continues his work icing. He may manage to make a mess of the kitchen but his handiwork in decorating is precise.

“You know how competitive Dean gets. According to him, that bitch Susan uses store bought frosting but no one is willing to call her out on it and every year she makes the most money for the PTA and Dean wants to wipe that smug smile off her face, which according to him, means overcoming her in quality and quantity.”

“I don’t think the bake sale is supposed to be a competition among parents, aren’t fundraisers meant to be in the spirit of charity?”

“Have you never been in the company of a group of suburban housewives?”

Pausing after setting an iced cupcake down, Castiel changes the nozzle on the pastry bag to start a different variety of decoration. Dean had been very adamant, and very frazzled, that morning when he had given Castiel the instructions. Of course since Castiel worked from home he had all the time in the world to help his boyfriend’s brother.

Squinting at the wavy pattern of magenta icing he’s carefully piling on a vanilla-almond cupcake, Castiel wonders, “So which would be the housewife, Benny or Dean?”

Licking excess icing off his thumb - Castiel cringes - Sam hip checks him and turns a broad smile to Castiel, “Oh, Dean. Definitely Dean.”

Humming and nodding in agreement, Castiel turns back to his work, finishing off a cupcake and grabbing the oven mitts to get the last batch out as the timer beeps.

“Have I ever told you that you look really sexy in an apron?”

Patting down the flour smeared front of his white and blue checkered apron that he’d gotten from his mother, Castiel gives Sam a look. ‘That’ look, which means Castiel expects an explanation - and probably a blow job, too.

“Hey don’t give me that look,” Sam finishes a tray of cupcakes with a flourish of sprinkles, “I really appreciate you helping out. I know me and Dean are really close, and sometimes boyfriends get, I don’t know, jealous of how much attention my brother gets.”

Sam, for all his confidence and boisterous energy, can surprise Castiel with his insecurities sometimes. Boxing him in against the counter, the kitchen warm and sweet smelling, Sam’s smile widening into dimpled territory as Castiel leans against him, Castiel stretches up on his toes to steal a kiss.

“I think it’s nice that you’re close with your family.”

Broad hands settling on Castiel’s hips, Sam slumps a little lower and returns the kiss, deepens it, brushes his nose against Castiel’s when he pulls back.

“You think we could finish icing in the morning?”

“We are not leaving my kitchen like this. The cupcakes will be finished, the kitchen cleaned, you need a shower because there’s icing in your hair, and I expect a blow job before bed.”

Straightening back, Sam brandishes his pastry bag with renewed determination. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
